


Are You Deranged Like Me?

by SpiritFromFlame



Series: Do You Call Yourself a Fucking Hurricane Like Me? [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's a fucked up universe, Ren is fucked in the head, Scratching, Slight obsessive behavior, Violence, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritFromFlame/pseuds/SpiritFromFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren needs to find Mara.  It is a burning hunger in him.  However with the events of TFA it has become an almost obsessive need.  This is what happens when he finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Deranged Like Me?

           The console was in ruins. Sparks rained around him in his tantrum. Slowly he turned his head, breathing heavily.        

           "Anything else?" He was falling into rage filled pieces.

           "The two were accompanied by a girl." The lackey trembled with fear.

           Ren's hand shot out willing the Force to wrap around the man's throat and drag him forward.

           "What girl?" Images of Sora- **no** -Mara conjured up rage and hate and a lust so strong he nearly broke the man's neck.

           Disappointment did not cover the surging emotions welling up.

           It wasn't her. It wasn't his Mara.

           She would not get away this time.

*~*~*~*

           The searing, soul ripping pain brought her to her knees.

           Cries echoed off of ancient trees.

           It was _him_. No one else could reach across the vastness of space. The bond infuriated and comforted.

           Anger painted her moods but nothing had ever come close to this agony.

           "Ben?" She stretched her mind, body hitting the mossy ground.

           "Ben is dead!" He roared.

           Mara clenched her teeth at the raking misery he lashed out with.

           Her face burned, body throbbed. His mind was tearing itself apart.

           Glimpses of snow streaked with blood pulsated.

           Convulsions wracked her frame she _reached_ towards him all those galaxies away.

           Cold and dark imposed over warmth and sun. She lay with him.

           Movement was agony, but she crawled.

           Flesh met in a sickening slap.

           Turbulent thoughts quieted. The seething cauldron of wrath tipped over onto her.

           He was focused on her and she _writhed_.

           "I will find you." The words dripped venom.

           She did not doubt as the darkness swept her under.

*~*~*~*

           She was getting sloppy. Ren followed her trail planet by planet.

           Supreme Leader Snoke may have requested his presence, but Ren had other ideas.

           He heard the whispers. Gleaned rumors from weak minds. They considered him insane, fever addled, or a fool.

           Beneath the mask he allowed himself a smirk. The former group he had terrorized, until Hux put a stop to it.

           "What have I said about destroying my ship?" Hux was full of tightly coiled tension. Ren only needed to push to see it unravel.

           He only flicked the glowing saber off. The console before him no more than a smoldering wreck.

           "Snoke asked for you again." His personal space was crowded by the General.

           Ren tilted his head.

           "I will not continue to lie for you if you do not stop wrecking my ship." The words were slow and deliberate as if he were no more than a child. Ren so enjoyed enraging the General.

           "What did you tell him?" He managed to tamp down the hurricane of emotions.

           "Officially you're still recovering." Hux sounded smug. "Doctors believe the systemic infection to be from a pathogen on the planet."

           The words sounded reasonable. "Good."

           Before anyone could speak the door opened once more to show familiar chrome armor.

           "Sir." Phasma rivaled the two in statute and presence. She was an exceptional officer.

           "We've discovered a coded message being transmitted from Ruka." Ren felt her resolve. It was good news.

           "And?" Hux was being impatient. The man was so close to toppling over the edge.

           "It says 'come find me,' Sir." Ren nearly knocked Hux aside to stand before the Captain.

           "What did you say?" Dark delight and wicked rage spilled through thirsting veins.

           "It says 'come find me,' Sir." Phasma repeated evenly.

           Neither of them missed the manic elation coming from Ren.

           "Set a course for Ruka." Hux commanded.

           Ren turned one of the still working consoles. Gloved fingers working at lightning speed. He had much to do.

*~*~*~*

           She knew he was coming. Mara could feel the storm he brought. The forest cried out with a thousand voices with every step he took.

           He's cracking around the edges just like his saber.

           The familiar rage and pain was now tainted with a bitter regret.

           His mask is the same. Gouges still mar the surface where she marked him.

           She does not dare move. One step in the wrong direction would send him into a frenzy.

           Seeing him after so long tainted the lies she told herself.

           Even consumed with such hatred she still wanted him.

*~*~*~*

           Ren spent long moments fighting duel desires; fuck her or kill her.

           Finally after long seconds he reached up and roughly pulled the mask from himself.

           He tastes her pulse jump, could feel those languid eyes lingering on the scar; phantom fingers itching to touch.

*~*~*~*

           The angry red gash looks years old instead of weeks. Mara wonders what other brands he's acquired.

           "Finally got yourself a scar?" She couldn't stop the flippant remark.

           Ren only gripped his saber tighter. He fought and projected until she could see a woman's face.

           Humor left her as she caressed her inner fire until it blazed.

           She drew the daggers at her back, already igniting in a myriad of colors along the blades edges.

           She fought not to stumble when his will crashed into her barrier. He had grown strong, but so had she.

           "Someone's been teaching you." He growled, taking a step forward.

           "It's amazing what you can learn when when you're free."

           She purposefully let slip images. A man claiming to have a great great whatever who was a Jedi. He had presumed much when he ran a hand down her back.

           Mara expected a tantrum, some outward show of that glorious rage. Instead one word shoved its way deep into her head, " _mine_."

*~*~*~*

           Ren was still unsure how this would end.

           His head was at war with itself. So many wants clamoring to be a need.

           Each _shouted_.

           'Kill her.' Was drowned out by 'fuck her' and 'make her submit.'

           Within the cacophony was a whisper. A sliver of something else. 'Kiss her,' it spoke. 'Hold her,' it continued. 'Go to her on your knees.'

           The last nearly drove him to the ground.

           That's when he lunged.

*~*~*~*

           Blades came up just in time to parry. It was sloppy. She would not be.

           It was the quillions that would give her trouble. They were as deadly as the blade itself. It was why she had chosen daggers.

           He moved with the grace of a cat and hit with the strength of a Rancor.

           Crimson sparked as they clashed.

           He had such a long reach Mara found herself dancing. She became a whirlwind.

           Elation came with the cocktail of chemicals. She felt _alive_.

           She _hated_ her need.

           She _wanted_ him.

           Burnt cloth came with a hiss of pain. First blood was hers.

           He _roared_ , a primordial sound that sent every other living thing scurrying for cover.

           She soon found that he had been playing.

*~*~*~*

           The wound hadn't set him off. When you live and die for chaos what was a little pain?

           Instead for an instant he was back on Starkiller. His failure against the untrained Rey fueled his movements.

           The flames of his rage made every strike fluid, each blow precise.

           Battle madness the Sith called it. The Force suffused with a single emotion towards one goal. To win.

           Everything else drowned in the magma. The world became an afterthought. Until a scream shattered the solidifying connection.

           He blinked, awareness returning.

           Mara laid still, eyes not giving anything away. The cry had not come from her lips.

           She remained stoic even as a quillion burned into the side of her neck.

           Crimson light died.

           Ren scrambled away.

           Their connection shuddered as he desperately tried to shut it down.

*~*~*~*

           She had never seen anything like it. He was everywhere and nowhere. Knew every move she was about to make.

           Bitter choking fear rose up.

           He would kill her.

           Mara tried talking.

           She tried the connection but was met with only a static emptiness.

           There was no one behind those eyes.

           This was not Kylo Ren or even Ben Solo. This was her death.

           One blade went flying in the mêlée.

           She made one promise in that crystal clear moment; she would not cry out.

           It happened as she expected.

           Driven to her knees by the downward stroke.

           Kicked down into the soft moss.

           Pressed into the ground she had thought to call home.

           Mara could only push back with all her strength but the quillion continued to fall.

           Flesh seared along the side of her neck.

           The Force shook with the howl of pain, her lips unmoving.

           Mara did not look away from those lifeless eyes.

           The pain worsened. Soon it would reach something vital. Every breath, each trembling muscle pushed her towards the inevitable.

           Then he blinked.

           The crimson glow faded.

           She was no longer being held down.

*~*~*~*

           _What had he done?_

           One voice lashed against its bindings. 'Finish this!' It shrieked.

           'Destroy her.' It howled. 'Destroy the light.'

           His back hit a tree, gloved hands clutching his head.

           "No." Whispered, pleading.

           'Complete your training, NOW.' The voice was not his own.

*~*~*~*

           Wave after wave of distress hit her. It only intensified as she came closer.

           The trees groaned from the pressure. He was losing control.

           His body shook and jerked as if he were a puppet pulled by two masters.

           Fingers touched bare skin. Agony brought them down. She fought to keep contact.

           Coppery blood filled her senses. Steel resolve solidified.

           She pressed her forehead to his and took a deep breath.

*~*~*~*

           The voice was relentless.

           A seed Snoke planted years ago finally come to fruition.

           When the chains broke he was powerless. Nothing better than a child.

           He could not do it.

           Pain and fear and humiliation were carelessly thrown at him.

           He would not watch his Father die again. Did not want to witness the pleading eyes of an apprentice dull in death.

           'Give in and it will end.' Snoke's booming voice rattled his teeth.

           "No." Was all he could say.

           "Then suffer."

           "No." The bridge appeared.

           "No." His mask hit the ground.

           "No." His lips moved with the sincere offer.

           Crimson flared. His soul fractured in agony.

           The bowcaster's shot did not kill him, though he wished otherwise.

           He was beating his wound, drawing strength from pain.

           She still bested him. An untrained waif humiliated him, scarred him.

           Rey reminded him of Mara.

           The quillion burned into the vulnerable flesh of her neck. The action repeated endlessly until it was seared into his retinas.

           _What had he done?_

           "Ben." The word like smoke.

           He couldn't stop himself. The jagged edges slipped into skin.

           "Fight this." Thicker but still so ephemeral.

           He just wanted it to stop.

           "You will not give in." A command. Something he could grip.

           The blade waivered.

           "Break this hold. **Now**."

           The world shattered around him.

*~*~*~*

           It was too bright and everything hurt. Mara fought to open her eyes.

           Only to find him standing there, sabre glowing fiercely. A newfound confidence emanated from him.

           He looked like some dark god come for retribution.

           His gaze swept over her and it was almost physical. The touch lingered on her neck. He was fixated on the burn.

           She took his hand without hesitation. Standing was tricky, her legs uncooperative.

           She did not want to break the spell he was under by speaking. This spark he had found radiated more than the endless rage he once held.

           It was then he fell to his knees.

           Head bowed she could only see the unruly mop of curls. Mara itched to touch but did not know the consequences.

           "I hurt you." His voice broke.

           "And I you." She remembered that first slash.

           "I am not worthy." She could see him shake from such feelings.

           "It is not about worth." What more could she say?

           "It was you who broke me free." He began.

           "You destroyed his fetters. You shattered that connection and freed yourself." She put force behind the words.

           Hesitantly she stroked through soft hair, tangled and wild.

           "You-" she cut him off.

           "You are stronger than you think, Ben." He looked up so fast. Pain and anger flashed across his face.

           She dragged him up and tasted those strong emotions. Lips and teeth and tongue clashed in a heady rush of pleasure.

           She felt that surge of darkness, that shadowy edge of Sith. It was as much part of him as the glimmer of light. She craved both.

           He rushed up. Mara's feet hung inches.

           Tightening her grip on his hair he groaned into the kiss. She licked his mouth given the opportunity, tasting their mingled blood.

           Slowly she found herself standing, tongue darting out to catch the bead of red collecting.

           Without a word he undressed. The taut expanse of skin and play of exquisite muscles the source of many a sleepless nights.

           His body called to her unlike any others. She needed to leave evidence of her claim. Assertion written in flesh and blood.

           He was there, naked and glorious. Lips brushed hers as he guided hands to his back. "Yes..." He growled.

           Her cunt clenched hard. He had seen it all.

           Nips descended to the unbroken skin on her neck. Fingers played and teased down his back, nails barely grazing.

           He licked her pulse, sparking heat. Red lines began to form where she exerted more pressure.

           When his teeth took hold of delicate flesh she raked down with all her strength.

           Their echoed moans filled the clearing.

           Precum soaked through to her skin. He was just so hard and needy. There were just too many clothes in the way.

           She trailed a blood stained finger along his cheek. He released his hold and took a shaky breath.

           Touching his mind this time was akin to walking through harmless flames. He burned so bright in his passion it warmed her.

           She flooded him. Images and impressions from months of deprivation crashing into him at once. It wasn't a wonder when he staggered.

           The look in his eyes was savage. It fed her own beast.

           His real hands divested her clothes with an almost reverence. It was the brutal fondling of the Force that stole her breath.

           Phantom palms cupped breasts roughly. Specter fingers delved into her slick cunt.

           Mara's knees threatened to give out.

           Ren grinned and kept her upright.

           The assault continued as ephemeral was replaced with flesh.

           He bit around one hardened nipple, scratching over the other.

           Mara cried out, writhing. Her nails met skin as her control shattered.

           Two fingers curved in her, callouses rubbing harshly drawing the waves of orgasm out.

           Every inch of her body trembled with aftershocks, eyes hazy with pleasure.

           She watched Ren grip the base of his cock so hard she could feel the pain. To have nearly brought him without a single touch was heady.

           When his ragged breathing evened out he caught her gaze and growled. She was nowhere near sated. He was under her skin.

           Her back met the rough bark of an ancient tree. In an instant she was immersed in his mind, seeing it all. Every craving, each denied need.

           Mara could taste his cock as he fucked her throat with abandon. Image after image merged with deep dark fantasies until one stood out.

           The base desire to fuck.

           It was then he slammed into her, pressing captured wrists into the bark.

           Her pleasure and his melded and mingled so fully neither knew where the sensations came from.

           He was relentless. She yearned for every scratch and bruise.

           He bit into her shoulder as she came, screaming his name. Her hands came free and fresh blood tracked down his back.

           That flash of pain as she clamped down on his aching cock did it. His hips jerked in time with every jet of cum.

           Her skin muffled his moans until they both quieted.

*~*~*~*

           Ren drifted in a sea of bliss.

           Their bodies had slipped to the forest floor in a tangle of limbs.

           Minds quieted of all outside influence allowed him to sift through her memories. He could feel her doing the same.

           She touched upon the painful and triumphant. Drank down the elation while soothing humiliations.

           He saw her captivity. Felt the anger and loneliness of the years.

           She dredged up Rey and he could not name the emotions coursing through her. She was fixated on the scavenger so intently.

           "Why don't you leave if you hate it so much?" Actual words broke his concentration.

           "Snoke would never stop hunting me." The confession came easier than he liked.

           She fell silent, the connection closed.

           He stroked and soaked in every touch he could as he waited. Ren was not very patient, but for her he would try.

           After some time she snapped back into focus, "I have an idea.

*~*~*~*

           Hux was unsure what to make of the scene before him. Phasma managed to make her stance radiate amusement perfectly.

           Lord Ren was not quite fully dressed, his shirt and over robes seemed to be haphazardly thrown around the small clearing.

           Hux's eyes linger on the fresh sabre wound. Then the litany of other marks comes into focus. Some seem to still ooze blood, particularly one group down his back.

           Yet with wounds needed to be tended he was gingerly dabbing Bacta onto this woman. She did not seem to be dying; it was only some small burn to her neck.

           If not for the hair color and power she exuded Hux would have thought the scavenger stood before them.

           "General, we have much to discuss." Ren does not take his eyes from her.

           "If you require more time..." There's a brush against his mind. It is not the subtle probe he's come to recognize from Ren. Hux practically stares at the girl.

           "Oh he's just power hungry enough to go along." Hux watches as she goes on toes as if to kiss Ren before turning to him.

           'What in the bloody galaxy is going on?' Hux is beyond confused.

           "General, how would you like to take down Snoke and put an end to this war?" The words barely register. He is surely dreaming.

           "This is quite real. I assure you." That's when Hux notices her eyes, glowing red.

           "With your aid, General, we can accomplish such a task." Ren stroked down her arm affectionately.

           "You are sure of victory?” Phasma stepped forward.

           "Yes." Ren answers with no compulsion.

           "Then we'd better start planning." Hux's mind raced at the possibilities.

           "First we get my sister." The girl smirks and Hux thanks whatever deity is out there that she's not an enemy.

           "You know her as the scavenger..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened sooner than expected. I hope everyone enjoys this. 
> 
> Forgot to mention, I edited this myself so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
